Couple
by PaperPen.Inc
Summary: Where Cas is just human, the girl is affronted, Dean is (not really) accused of being jealous, and Sam's just in hysterics. AH, Post-S8. Warning: This may or may not induce an unnatural urge to watch Season 7 and 8. Please do not do so unless appropriately prepared. (No, but really, just fluff, and a bit of craziness).


**A/N: A little something that popped up in my head as I was having lunch at work. Talking to a friend made me realise that this needed to be written out properly.**

* * *

Castiel has decided that being human was definitely weird; actually, humans in general as a race, are weird. The reason for this was simple, two nights ago, Cas had finally relented and gone to the local pub with Sam and Dean. After what had happened the last time, he didn't think that he wanted to ever drink, but Dean had really powerful puppy dog eyes*.

In a way, humanity was ill fitting for Cas because he was unused to all these basal urges that he now had trouble controlling. He was in awe of Dean and Sam; they made it seem like a walk in the park. Two days ago, his control was once again tested – only now, his instructions were to find a willing female (or male, because that was okay) and lose control; just a little. He didn't expect it to be too difficult, Sam had explained the basic semantic to him earlier that week and he had seen them in action on several cases now. And so, he walked over to the bar and sat down by the first single woman he saw. Deciding she looked good enough and seemed to be up for a night of 'fun' (that's what Sam had called it), he approached her, attempting to look suave.

"Hey there, what are you doing here all by your lonesome?" The words came out a bit heavy because he wasn't used to his human voice, but he wasn't too concerned with it since he'd seen Dean use that line before. "How about I get you another drink? What are you having?" That one was from a stranger he'd seen a few months ago, trying to pick up girls in a pub similar to this one.

"Excuse me?" The girl in question looked a bit affronted. "Do I know you?" Cas didn't understand why she wasn't replying in a more positive manner, so he tried a different approach.

"I'm told that when a man likes a woman, he buys things for her. I'm buying you a drink, now what are you having?" Since the look on her face wasn't improving, he paused for a moment. "Or, did you want to have something else?" Yes, perhaps she as bored of the drink she was currently drinking. The girl spoke up once again, "Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, you're kind of creeping me out right now."

It was now Castiel's turn to be confused, "There is nothing wrong with me. Why would something be wrong? I just want to have a night of 'fun' with you, so I'm buying you a drink. Isn't that the social protocol?"

Noticing the girl's less than stellar reaction, Dean got up from the booth they had in the back of the bar and made his way up to Castiel. "Cas...come on, let's go. Play time is over. Look sweetheart, I'm sorry if he made you uncomfortable." Dean flashed the girl what he called his 'winning smile' and proceeded untangle Cas from the situation he's caught himself in. "He's just pulling your leg, he's really not a creep. Cas, come on, let's get you back to the hotel, and no more whisky for you!" At Dean's words, Cas turned to him, not understanding why Dean was pulling him away. "Dean, you told me to get a girl. I am doing so. Now, please step away and let me talk to this woman." The girl in question was just looking from one to the other, trying to understand what the situation really meant. "Cas, no. I'm not letting you do this and get pummeled by her big hunky husband. Let's go back to the hotel room and sleep off the whisky, okay?" And just when Dean thought that he was getting through to Cas, the girl spoke up and opened a whole new can of worms that no one really wanted to address.

"You know, it's alright really, your boyfriend's kind of adorable." The girl's frown had, it seems, turned upside down. "At first I thought that he was some weird creepy tax accountant who was trying for a one night stand, but I get it now." It was not Dean's turn to look affronted. "Uh...I think there's been a misunderstanding." Words were now escaping him and he had no idea of what to say to make it out of the situation alive. "We're not...I mean...that's to say, that what you're thinking, is not what's happening. I mean...it's not like that. _We're_ not like that."

"You're not like what?" And then, a look of smug understanding dawned on the girl's face and Dean hoped that it meant they could peacefully leave before either of them got pummeled. "Ohhhh...I get it. Aw, new couples are always like this." Her tone had gone from being annoyed to appreciative in less than a minute. "It's okay, I totally support you guys. I know how hard it can be to come out , I had a friend once, he came out in front of the whole school. It was horrible." Cas just stood there, feeling a bit uncomfortable, but mostly confused. "Dean, what does she mean?" He whispered just low enough so that the woman could not make out his words. But it seemed that his rare use of tact was lost on her because she was still chattering away about couples and coming out of a closet. "It just sucks how Texas is so backwards about this whole thing. I mean, as a couple you should be happy, no matter who they choose to be with." Dean, finally having had enough of the woman's chatter, spoke up with an air of finality.

"Alright, so we're just going to leave now. Have yourself a good night, miss." With that, he motioned at Sam to get out and start towards the car.

Once in the car, Cas leaned forward and whispered in his 'angel voice' "What's a couple?" Dean suddenly jumped and the Impala swerved a bit to the left. "Cas! Would you please stop doing that? You're human now, please don't sneak up on me like an angel!" Sam on the other hand was laughing so hard, Cas was concerned. "Dean, what is a couple? And what was that lady talking about?" Dean chose to ignore Castiel's question and kept facing forward, going about 23 over speed.

Sam – now much calmer than he was minutes ago – replied to his question instead. "Cas, you know what? How about we get to the Hotel room and then have a chat about this? Sound good?" Not waiting for a reply – though Castiel said yes anyhow – he turned back to the front of the car, trying to hide the smirk that was trying to force its way back up into a giggle.

Once in the hotel room, Cas once again started to question the boy; while Dean chose to sulk in the corner, Sam decided to answer his questions. "Cas, a couple is two people who decide to be together, because they like each other and spending time together." Thinking that, that definition sounded too PG, Sam tried once more. "It's like this, when you love someone, and want them to be with you – and not anyone else, because they have a special place in your heart, and the feeling is shared by both, you're what's called a couple." Before Sam could continue though, Cas interrupted him.

"Dean, I don't understand. Did she offend you somehow? It's okay, I'm sure the lady didn't mean any real offense." Thinking that Cas was actually backing him up, Dean smiled. "Yeah, you're right Cas. It _is_ okay, isn't it?" With that said, he moved to hug Cas. "No one really has a right to judge people on who they love. Everyone can choose." At this, Dean let go of Cas. "What? What are you talking about Cas?" Castiel in turn merely smiled brightly.

"What the lady said, it's true. Dean, you and I, we are a couple."

* * *

**A/N: PRAISE THE LORD! So please forgive me about any mistakes, I've not yet had this beta-d. Also, I know! Cas just makes me melt into a pile of K-goo... In other news, there should be a new Sherlock thing that I will be posting soon.**

– **K**

**P.S. For those who follow P: P has told me that at the moment, school is kicking ass (yes, I know it's only been a week) and P will not be able to update any of the stories or start any new ones. I believe that they are unofficially on Hiatus at the moment. **

**P.P.S. Follow me on Tumblr! I've a blog that's all things Supernatural, Sherlock, Doctor Who, The Hobbit, Merlin, and a bunch of other fandoms related! Link: **** .com **** (otherwise just look for the following Blog Name: The Virgin and The Chosen One).**


End file.
